1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an input device and an input method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an input device and an input method that may provide a user with an intuitive input interface and thereby enable the user to more readily manipulate an object displayed on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the release of various types of information devices increases users' interests regarding various types of input devices that may control the information devices.
Generally, a mouse, a keyboard, and the like are being used in a computer and the like as an input device.
The input device such as the mouse may provide an input interface based on a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and thus may be readily used among many users using an information device such as the computer.
However, existing input devices may be generally appropriate for a command line interface or a two-dimensional (2D) GUI. Therefore, a user that is unfamiliar with a latest information device, for example, a child, an old and feeble person, and the like, may have difficulties in using the input devices.
In particular, as a three-dimensional (3D) game or 3D Internet is being currently generalized, there is an increasing heed for an input device that may control an object that is displayed on a virtual 3D space.
However, since the existing input devices are manufactured based on the 2D input interface, they may be inappropriate for controlling the object in the virtual 3D space.
Accordingly, there is a need for a research regarding an input device that may provide a user with a convenient interface in a virtual 3D space.